Clara
Clara is the former mayor of Homebrew City, the former Hoenn champion and the person who changed this wiki. My user is User:PKMNMasterClara. History As of June 27th 2016, I retired from being the Hoenn Champion to restart Alpha Sapphire. On November 18th 2016, I started Pokémon Moon. I became the first Alolan Champion, On November 19th, Clara's Pokémon Moon data corrupted, so she restarted. Throughout the game, she got 3 shiny Pichu, and has NTR CFW. Clara's Red 2DS soon broke on July 8th 2017, but I got a Aqua Blue 3DS (that I CFW'd as well) on her 14th birthday in 2017. However, my mom managed to fix my Red 2DS around August 2018, so I currently have TWO SYSTEMS! Clara also got the Super Mario Odyssey Nintendo Switch Bundle on Christmas Day in 2017. She pre-ordered Pokémon Let's Go! Eevee on November 1st 2018, so she could play it when it came out. She has since beated the game (I also have beated Odyssey as well, but NOT Darker Side), and has caught multiple Shinies. Here are the current Nintendo Switch games I have (in no order): *Super Mario Odyssey (Came with my Switch) *Minecraft (The "Switch" and the "Bedrock Engine" Versions. I like the original version better, however.) *Coloring Book (It was a Free Download, so I got it!) *Yooka-Laylee (I bought it, but I STILL haven't played it yet!) *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (up until probably Christmas 2018, the only game I bought at the store with my mom so far) *Pokémon Let's Go! Eevee (The only game I've ever pre-ordered so far) *YouTube (It was also a free download! So...) *Pokémon Quest (I also FINALLY got all of the DLC for it.) Gallery HNI 0061.JPG|Clara on ACNL, in her former town Paradise, in her main room. Clara with her shiny Floette.jpg|Clara on Pokémon Moon with her hacked, Shiny AZ's Floette. Clara (Actual Let's Go Eevee! Team).png|Clara's Hall-Of-Fame team (and current, temporary team) in Pokémon Let's Go Eevee!. Clara (Ultra Moon).png|Clara's former team and her final team on Pokémon Ultra Moon. Clara (Ultra Moon Full Model).png|Clara's full model on Pokémon Ultra Moon. Clara (Ultra Moon, Mostly the Head, A bit of the Body).png|A closer-up model of Clara's head/part of her body on Pokémon Ultra Moon. Pokémon Master Clara in X (2018 Playthrough).jpg|Clara's model on Pokémon X, made using the Pokémon XY Trainer Creator game on Doll Divine. Clara Cosplay.JPG|A cosplay of Clara by a model named Nicole on Girl's Fashion Shoot. Eyesee Promo.JPG|Clara as a model in a promo for Eyesee on Girl's Fashion Shoot. Clara, but on the All Ducked Out Game! (White Hair).jpeg|Clara as a duck from the "All Ducked Out" game from DuckTales on the Disney Channel Canada website. Clara as a Pokemon Trainer (Default Design).jpg|Clara in her "Cute Pokémon Trainer Clothes", as made on a Pokémon Trainer Creator game on Deviantart. Clara In the Rinmaru Pokémon Trainer Editor.jpg|Clara in the Rinmaru Pokémon Trainer Editor. My Disney Emoji Self.png|Clara on the Disney Emoji Yourself game. PKMNMasterClara Logo.png|PKMNMasterClara's "Crappy" 2017 Logo. My Disney Yourself Forme!.jpeg|Clara on the game "Disney Yourself". HNI_0088.JPG|Clara's model on her original Pokémon X save file, from 2015/2016 (I think). HNI_0090.JPG|Clara's Original Trainer Card from her Pokémon X save file (Yes, I named myself "Serena" back then). This is totally correct, for the first time.png|Clara as an Idol on an old, emulated save file of Tomodachi Collection's fan-translation that she had. Inkling Clara.png|Clara, as made in an Japanese Inkling editor. Me, but on StarFall.jpg|Clara, but on the current Starfall website (I went to it for fun. I used to go on the website back in Kindergarten!) Me on the Google Santa Tracker's Elf Maker!.png|Clara on the 2018 Google Santa Tracker's Elf Maker. Category:Characters Category:Mayors Category:Pokémon stuff Category:Clara